


as we lay by the fire

by StrangeHormones



Series: kinky christmas twenty-twenty [2]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: herbert west x reader | fireplace sex
Relationships: Herbert West (Re-Animator)/Reader
Series: kinky christmas twenty-twenty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040285
Kudos: 6





	as we lay by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> day four!

There was a plus to being in charge of burning the small assorted parts that Herbert had allowed to begin building up, rather than the overhaul that required the furnace and both the men, was when you were done. Able to toss sap soaked pine logs into the flame, the rancid smell of burnt, decaying flesh seemed almost violently pushed from the room by the smokey smell of winter. Something that is both reward and necessary for the safety of the household, no one could afford to have the smell bury itself further into the fabrics of the room than it already had. But seemingly most importantly, it seemed to have become your own cleansing. Breathing the smell in deeply and exhaling slowly, taking in the snaps of what would have been amber if it won’t currently vaporizing in the crumbling fireplace you had fallen in love with over the time you had spent with it. Fire would never change, it would never disappear, and it would never fail to destroy what the doctor couldn’t himself.

“Daniel has, unfortunately, reminded me that it’s Christmas,” his voice comes from behind you, which is surprising enough to make you jump, “And that it’s important to you for some reason,” he had never brought himself into this moment with you, not even to sneer as he did now.

Herbert was a man content with his loneliness. You would finish your task and he would do as he always did. Hide in the basement. Which suited you just fine. The less he was around the better for you unfaithful heart. Even now it ached at his voice, desperate for him, your mind shushing it best that could be managed.

“He might’ve misunderstood,” you replied as best you could, knowing that your friend was only trying to be kind but he had seemed to miss the point of your little rant, “At least we can both tell him you tried, right?” turning your eyes back to the fire.

But the thud that follows is not the basement door but shoes on thick carpet, and another. Closer and closer till he had to be standing right beside you. Not that you dared look, keeping your gaze on the gently dancing flames. It’s far too early to throw another log on the fire but your fingers itch to move, to do something, anything to distract from the green orbs you can feel boring a hole into you.

“I didn’t get you anything,” he sighs, seeming disappointed with himself. Something strange enough to draw your quizzical gaze only to be on the other end of his perfect smirk, “He’s right, you know? It really is the least I could’ve done,” but he doesn’t seem to believe the words, more like they’re means to an end he decided long before he’d walked upstairs.

“You almost sound genuine,” finding it easier than feigning ignorance for the evening, a change of pace could always be nice.

“How do you know I’m not?” he asks, a lilt of offense in his voice as he eased himself onto the floor beside you, “Can’t I be kind?” you can’t help shaking your head with a smile that was amused he would even voice the question, “No, I suppose not.”

“I don’t expect it of you. Daniel does but I tend not to waste my time on lost causes,” his snicker blindsiding you more than you would like, “Now discounted rent on the other hand,” eyes torn between returning to the fire, where he couldn’t try to pry his way behind your pupils, the one place you can’t hide.

This chuckle is clearly intentional but it doesn’t stop it from being meaningful either, “Lost cause? I have a bit more redeeming to do than our friend implied,” the idea of Herbert accepting any sort of fault to anything, let alone attempting to make up for it was hysterical. And you may’ve laughed if his grip wasn’t suddenly tight around the back of your neck, “This should be satisfactory.”

By this he meant the sudden meeting of your lips. Your body doesn’t miss a beat when it comes to moving your lips along his, even as your mind is still trying to take in what exactly is happening here. Something you may’ve asked if his tongue hadn’t slipped between your lips, tasting the sticky sweetness left in the wake of your hot chocolate, fingers working deftly at the buttons of your shirt, it’s all too fast and exactly the speed it needs to be. There’s not enough time for you to ask questions. To second guess. Most importantly, there isn’t any time for him to ruin it by being completely in control. Just mostly.

Because he’s still the one pressing you back against the carpet to loom over you, the soft material of his tie cools your fever and fire-heated skin between your now exposed breasts. How had that happened? You’re far more distracted by the fingers dipping into your sleep shorts.

_What is happening?_

The fire even covers the scent of death that must’ve leeched into his skin, not that you’ve been given an opportunity to figure that out. He’s rushing, always in a hurry. But it is much, much better than nothing. You let your arms fall heavily to the side, your participation is not a requirement of this experiment and you let the flames smooth the jagged edges of your sudden arousal. Enjoying the way he plundered your mouth and slipped two fingers deftly into your needy hole. He groans, seeming to vibrate your lips into their own smirk that simply can’t be helped. Punishment comes in the form of him sliding into you, stretching you just painfully enough to not be forgotten anytime soon but easily soothed away with the sudden buck of his hips. Over and over, pressing hard at each unprepared nerve until your eyes were rolling and he was chuckling above you.


End file.
